Senior year
by ImMeNsElYObLiViOuS
Summary: Jace Redfern has come back for his senior year a Montessoka high school, with the looks the personality and the obsessed girls how is he supposed to get the girl that hates him before she even meets him... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This story totally just came to me while I was reading a random Fafic. And I have a feeling it's going to be pretty good. Please read review!**

**I Do Not Own Night World or Characters! :(**

Today was the first day of a new year. Jace Redfern was popular, smooth, and outrageously hot. And he was a senior. He had moved around all his life and he hadn't been to his old high school since the 10th grade about the middle of the year. So he was totally looking forward to the New Year. Because like most boys he was interested in girls, and un-like most boys he could get any girl he wanted to get, it was sort of a say the word and I'm there kind of thing, and he always got them. In fact people liked to joke when he lived in Las Vegas for the rest of 10th and 11th grade, and say that he was Ash Redfern. And the only difference was age.

He was 17 years old, and as far as he was concerned, the sky was the limit. And for him it really was because, Jace Redfern was a Vampire. And all of Montessoka High School awaited his return, for the final year. **(I have no idea if that is a real school. as far as I'm concerned I made it up! :)**

(The awaiting crowd of Jace Redfern)

_First day of school..._

"Ohmigawd, did you hear, Jace Redfern is coming back today?"

"Duh, everyone knows that, why else would I wear my extra push-up bra?"

Talk like that included almost all the girls at Montessoka High, except for Amy Pallet and her best friend Molly Hastings.

"Wow, these people seem to be really excited to see this Jace guy." molly looked at Amy as though she had a million heads. "Have you not seen…. oh, wait you moved here two months after he left. The guy is a legend, not only for being hotter then any male actor slash model on the planet but also for scoring with the most girls out of any of the guys at the school. And his numbers were high in the 10th grade; he just spent a year and a half in Las Vegas. If I heard how many it was now I might throw up." Amy laughed, "Well, let's hope we don't see him. Personally I don't really want to get to know the guy." molly and Amy laughed together as they walked the hallways alone while hundreds of screaming girls awaited the infamous Jace.

Amy Pallet had moved to California a year and 4 months ago, just 2 months after Jace had moved away. And instead of fitting in like most girls, she was a sore thumb. She had soft brown chestnut colored hair, and warm chocolate colored eyes, and she had tan skin. But it was natural, un-like all the girls at Montessoka. And also un-like most of the girls she was sort of lacking in more ways then likable. With a b34 and a normal sized ass it hard to get noticed. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful, and most guys agreed but when you didn't match the California dream girl look, in California, people didn't want any part of you. So naturally Amy headed to the only person that would accept her, Molly, who stuck out more then she did with practically white blonde hair and a scrawny white figure.

"Jace are you ready to go?" yelled his mother up the stairs, "Yea mom, almost ready." He took one last glance in the mirror, winked, and then headed down the stairs.

Jace was every girls dream guy, but so different from what any girl imagined her dream guy to look like. Most pictured 'the one' with blond hair washboard abs incredibly tan and rich. At least the shallow ones did, but minus the first and third it was Jace to a T, but so much more too. He had black hair that came to his eye brows with one wave from the top to the bottom in the middle of his forehead. He was pale, but not pasty, more creamy-like. And built like god, himself carved him. And any girl that saw him quickly changed there dream guy to look exactly like him.

Jace ran downstairs, grabbed his book bag kissed his mom on the cheek, pat on the back from dad and was on his way in the new sports car his dad had bestowed on him, a black 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, Montessoka….look out.

Jace pulled up to the school, immediately parked and as soon as he opened the door tons of girls rushed over to see him, his vampire strength being the only thing that kept him standing, and the only thing to get him out of the crowd were his friends, the close ones rounding the numbers up to 5 and his best friend Jarrett counting the girls, laughing at him the whole time.

Jarrett and Jace went way back, and so did the other 4 guys. And all of them had the same idea of human girls. They were vermin, but with nice cars and nice bodies. And to Jace and his friends, who just so happened to all play football, girls were only good for one thing, and it wasn't hard to get.

Amy walked to her home base alone, seeing as molly had just gotten to hers and Amy still had to walk through two buildings to get to hers. And by now she wished she could shoot herself. All the girls were talking about him, the 'Grecian god' the 'hottest guy in the world' and to be honest it made her sick. How shallow do you have to get before you start obsessing over a guy you was most likely a complete jerk to you and only talked to you with the chance that he might get in you pants, and from what she'd heard he'd gotten in most of the girls at this schools pants. And right before she walked into Home base she thanked whatever sort of deity, god, and goddess that was watching her that she wasn't popular and wouldn't have to worry about a guy like that.

After home base Amy made her way to first period, which thank god passed quickly, except for mark turner. He was a popular jock and he had his fare share of girls and even though he had the attention of most of the people in the room he didn't appear to care much about the new kid, which only made Amy like him more. Despite the fact that last year he had made it his official business to nail Amy by the end of the 12th grade, which he thought he could do, even though she had made it perfectly clear she didn't care for him at all. He didn't get the message.

"Hey, Amy, how you doing?" he flashed a bright smile and looked her up and down, and she also got looked up and down by most of the girls surrounding him, with glares to match. "So, babe, are we going to have a repeat of last year, or have you decided to cooperate?" he asked her as he shook his sandy blond hair out of his eyes. "We wouldn't have a repeat of last year if you kept your eyes to your self and didn't bother Me." she said as she sat down. "Well, you know me. And you know that

That's not going to happen, so you may as well give up." she looked at him said two word, "not likely." and started the daily quiz.

Jace finished first period in a daze and almost fell asleep a couple times, but the teacher seemed pleased that it was the first day and no one had fallen asleep. Thanks to the fact that all the girls were ogling at him instead of sleeping. And when first bell rang as soon as he got up so did everyone else.

He walked with his friends (all boys) to the next period. And as usual they were goofing off and he was talking telling them stories, when all of a sudden he saw through a door window a girl, medium height, chest-nut hair, and brown eyes walking on the other side alone. She was beautiful, but then again she was vermin. As one of his friends through open the door there was a person in the way, and she fell… On her ass … in front of the entire school, And every one of the girls trailing along with him and all his friends burst out laughing as she scrambled to pick up her papers. And despite the wrench in his stomach he was roaring with laughter along with all the people around him.

Amy finally gathered all her paper's and rushed to second period thinking, _well, my first day of my senior year and I'm the laughing stock of the entire school, thanks Jace Redfern…_

**Please let me know what you think, because I feel really confident about this one and I like the story line. And if you have and suggestions or issues just review and I'll do what I can…**

**THANKS! REVIEW!**


	2. We'll see

**You'll probably find that I'll be updating this story more then the others but I'll work on the other one's as well. Thanks for the 2 reviews… (Sarcasm), I totally need more.**

**I Do Not Own Night World or Character's.**

Amy walked to classes 2-5, and was made fun of the entire time. By second period the whole student body new about what had happened, and to make matters worse she lost her report for 3rd period. Her teacher had given them an assignment on orientation (two weeks before) to right a 10 page essay on what there summer was about, and what they did. And so now her only A.P. recommended student in the whole class didn't have her report, so this would be her first F… ever.

She walked into her third period class, and unfortunately sitting in the seat next to hers was mark. Ugh, he never gives up, does he? She though to herself as she walked slowly over to her desk, "hey." she said meekly hoping he wouldn't try any moves on her. And to her utter astonishment, he didn't.

She knew something was up; the boy who had tried and failed to get into her pants for the past year and a half was ignoring her? Maybe he had heard the embarrassing new about her and decided to leave her alone for good… _ouch!_ She thought_. I must be a pretty big loser for Mark Turner to ignore me…_ she sat down in her seat not knowing weather to be pleased or upset about this, _what am I talking about? Of course, I'm happy he's off my back._ But truthfully, she didn't really know if she was or not.

Class had started and just as she feared the teacher said that she would take the papers up at the end of class, and it appeared as though everyone had done it. Even the kids who never do there work, they all had it done. When she was finished with the work the teacher had given them, after a very long lecture, she put her head on her desk to try and figure out what she was going to say…

About fifteen minutes after she put her head down, she heard the teacher's high squeaky voice, "alright class, pass up your papers. I hope everyone got them done." she gave a corny smile then added,  
actually, the first person in every row put them on my desk I forgot to do attendance." she swiftly hurried to her computer, leaving Amy able to not have to worry about explaining it to her, she would rather just get an F and it be over with. But of course, it wasn't. "Hey Amy, I have something that belongs to you…" Amy pulled her head and just as she had feared it was Mark. "What is it Mark?" she said in an uninterested and bored voice. "Oh, nothing that important to me, just your ten page essay for this class." Amy snapped her head to the right so she was looking at Mark. "Give it to me, now. I need it or I'm going to get an F." He smiled happily, "So, you'd do anything right now to have it back?" _Oh, boy he's going to play like this._ She thought frustrated. "What do you want Mark?" He flashed a brilliant smile. "Aw, it's nothing big. But if you want this back, you're going to have to go on a date with me…" His smile turned into a crooked grin and he waved her paper in her face. She went to snatch it but he was fast and moved it out of the way. "Just give it to me mark!" as soon as she said it she realized what it sounded like and started to blush instantly, he laughed very loud, attracting a lot of attention. "Listen, you might as well save your self the embarrassment and go on a date with me, because other wise you're not getting you paper back." Amy thought about it for a second and then replied, "but this is our first and last, and I'm only doing it to get my paper back…" she trailed off, "well, after the first you'll want a second, but I'll just let you decide when that happens." "whatever," she replied sharply. "Okay then, I'll pick you up at eight tonight, nothing fancy, just casual." she rolled her eyes, "fine," And left as soon as the bell rang, after giving her report to the teacher.

"He said what?" screeched Molly in the middle of the school yard. "Sh, Molly, you can't tell anyone. I don't want any body to find out." Molly patted her shoulder and pointed behind her, "it's too late." Amy slowly turned around to see Mark telling a lot of cheerleaders and football players about there date, but she almost fainted when she saw two strong good-looking football players hand him a roll of money. And Amy suddenly remembered the bet that took place it the 10th grade. And only one thought crossed her mind, _he told them we had sex…_

Amy was so upset that as soon as she could stop staring, she marched right over there, mark spotted her. "well look who it is speak of the devil." he flashed a perfect white smile, and Amy heard Whispers throughout the crowd as she approached, and when she got with in spitting distance of him, she did the only thing she got possible. She nailed him right in the jaw, and even though it hurt her hand he stumbled back 'till he fell over and everyone around them was roaring in laughter. Amy walked over to him grabbed the money they had given him, gave it back to them, looked at mark and said "see you at eight." before walking back to Molly, but before she got there she spotted Jace Redfern in the crowd with all his friends laughing, when he got sight of her he pretended to look afraid and that made his friends laugh even more, Amy just rolled her eyes and walked back over to Molly.

Everyone for the rest of the day was talking about how she had punched him in the face, and the worst part of it was Jace Redfern was thinking about it, and he was pleased to find out that they hadn't had sex. He didn't know why, but every time he had seen her that day, there was a wretch in his gut. He didn't know what it was but he almost felt proud of her for socking his enemy in the face, and then a dangerous though crossed his mind_, I'll sock anyone in the face who tries to do that to her again…_ and he instantly regretted it, how could he think that? All he knew about her was her name and that she apparently had a strong punch, but he couldn't help what was happening, he felt it and he had to do something about it.

That day at lunch all his friends and him were outside, and since all of them were eating he decided to eat too. "So, this Amy girl, she's like butch?" he asked hoping for a negative. "dude, none of us know a lot except for she is totally fucking hot as hell, but she ruined being treated like a popular girl when she Started being friends with Molly, who is hot to, but she's really pale, even for a witch." ah, that made him feel better, knowing that if he did come on to her his friends would only show a thumbs up. "Well, that good, because I'm thinking she's my next target." all the guys were quiet, and looked down at there food, Jace was confused. "What? I thought you said that Amy was, and I quote, '"totally fucking hot…"' He looked over to his best friend from across the table and he pointed to behind him, were stood Amy Pallet in all her glory, or that's how he perceived it. She looked a bit shy and sort of angry, "hey umm, I need a favor…" _perfect, this will give the guys the illusion, that I really only like her for her looks._ Thought Jace, "sure-thing sugar lips, just tell me watcha' need." oh boy, he was milking this. Amy started to blush, "do you think you could tell Mark turner, that I'm not available now or any other day of the year?" Jace could tell she had wanted to sound confident but that didn't happen. "Well, yea I guess. Were not big fans of him though, but I guess we can pass the news along, but on one condition, you can be completely unavailable for Me." he new he sounded cocky as he said it, but it was in his nature. And he'd also be lying if he said he wasn't worried she'd say no, but instead she said the exact opposite. "well, I really only said that because you know, I sort of punched him, but I was only going anyway so he'd give me my essay back in third period which he found after you umm, knocked me over. But I guess so." Jace smiled, one that could kill pigeons in mid-air. "Cool, then I guess I'll pick you up on Friday, say six?" Amy turned around but looked back at him, and said one thing, "well see." before she walked away.


End file.
